


Soft Pillow

by Viktoria_Owl



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Fake Character Death, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktoria_Owl/pseuds/Viktoria_Owl
Summary: Anakin flew off on a long mission without Ahsoka. But she will be missing him...
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 19





	Soft Pillow

Anakin and Ahsoka, known as Snips and Skyguy. Friends, even more like a sister and brother. Although master and padawan often quarreled, reconciliation only strengthened the relationship between them. And so, mission after mission, a task completed together, jokes... Sometimes, Ahsoka simply could not live without her master. And when she really thought about it, as luck would have it, Skywalker was assigned a mission to Geonosis, and the ward was forbidden to go there, supposedly dangerous and everything else. Tano watched the cruiser departing into the sky and headed for her chambers. 

She was bored.

What to do when no one is around. There are two options: Rex or Obi-Wan.  
-Rex on departure with Anakin  
-Obi-Wan must be busy.  
Ahsoka had almost never been to Skywalker's room, and at that time she thought it was a great chance to finally look into Skywalker's personal world. When Tano entered the space of her master, she did not notice anything so interesting: homemade models of starships, posters from some races, a mess in the closet, but for some reason, she was attracted by the mentor's bed. Not its large size, not its height and volume, but the bed itself and the pillow, peacefully resting on a soft surface. The Padawan lay down neatly on the firm mattress and rested her face on the pillow. Closing her eyes, Stiletto breathed in her own scent. His presence was still there. It was late afternoon and Tano didn't even notice how she fell asleep with a happy smile on her face. She dreamed that the teacher's warm hands were caressing the girl's back. This feeling of love lulled the little Togruta. In the morning Ahsoka woke up surprisingly joyful. Looking around, Tano released the shroud of sweet sleep and a little shame came. "I came to my master's romm and fell asleep!" Snips oppressed herself. "And the pillow is still soft..." She finished with a smile. As the days passed, most of the time Ahsoka tried to occupy herself with something, but everything was in vain. I even loved the library! What a day Anakin is gone, and even no news from him. The room at the ward was not so bad, but it is difficult to do something interesting here. "At least he has a good pillow and a bigger bed!" Tano dreamed with a grin.

(In the evening)

Having approached the so desired soft surface, Ahsoka, without thinking twice, sat on the bedspread lying on the blanket. "Damn, the bed is frayed too." After filling everything neatly, Tano thought, “I'll just sit down. I miss him. Last time, I remember, I called almost every evening, asked how I was there, was everything all right with me... But now? And now there is a war. Nothing can be done." Tano herself did not notice how she curled up into a ball and pressed herself against the master's pillow, lightly stroking.  
\- Where are you, master?.. - Already asked the girl aloud. A tear of sadness rolled down her caramel cheek and fell onto the pillow. Snips buried her face in the soft fabric and began to cry softly. The pillow muffled the girl's sobs as if comforting. Refusing to go to her room, Ahsoka fell asleep with a warm pillow in her arms.

A week and a half later.

Anakin, according to preliminary information, was declared dead. Obi-Wan approached Ahsoka in the middle of the day, as she serenely watched the birds singing outside the window.  
\- Oh, Master Kenobi! Good day! Any news on Master Skywalker? - With eyes filled with enthusiasm and hope, the Togruta asked.  
\- Yes... Yes, there is. And I'm afraid they are not good at all. Rex, Anakin, and their squad were on the Resolution during the Separatist attack. The enemy leader attacked the fleet in fuel tanks to blow them up. Anakin gave the order to catapult to the planet and from there call for help. Obi-Wan found it hard to speak and paused before upsetting the girl. - His capsule was not found. Given that the flagship of the droids fired at all the escape pods, more and more clones are inclined to believe that it died in space. It took two days. They don't stop looking, but so far not a trace. - Kenobi was finishing his story. - I'm sorry Ahsoka. Tano's eyes went dark for a moment and squealed in the monitors. "What?.." Ahsoka's the whole world literally collapsed. She felt unbearable physical pain in her heart. She fell into darkness and this torture seemed to her forever. She did not wake up soon. Opening her eyes and looking around, Tano realized that she was in her room. There was a note on the nightstand next to the bed.

“Ahsoka, I understand how difficult it is for you, but you have to move on regardless of the problems. It only strengthens you. Anakin wouldn't want someone close to suffer, right? He wanted you to enjoy life further. In any case, hope dies last. Only a week and a half has passed, the planet is saturated with vegetation. Anakin is probably still alive. "  
Obi-Wan.

It was too hard for her. Already out of habit, the girl dragged herself into Anakin's room and took his pillow to her chambers.  
Night fell on Coruscant. Everyone was in a hurry, the races of the entire universe were running, flying, going here and there. And no one even suspected that someone was crying from despair and grief. Ahsoka was quietly lying on her bed and clinging to her already almost dear thing, every day she muttered the same words under her breath, sobbing occasionally.  
\- Master... Please... Don't leave me... Please...

***

Padawan Tano woke up from a nightmare, still lying on the pillow, his arms and legs wrapped around her. Tears welling up in the girl's eyes again. "He's coming, right?" The student thought.  
\- Snips, everything is fine, I'm with you. This is just a nightmare - The girl suddenly raised her head. “Is he here? I can't believe... ”she thought. - Everything is fine, I... - He could not finish the phrase, Ahsoka, without hesitation, hugged the master and pressed her cheek to his stomach. Skywalker was naked to the waist, but the girl was not embarrassed.  
\- You're alive... - The student muttered through sobs. Tears flowed calmly down the caramel cheeks of the Togruta. Anakin was taken aback by the unexpected reaction of the Padawan but still hugged the ward, lightly patting the back. - They said that you... died... - This news literally deafened. "What? Oh... But only a few days have passed... " Anakin thought about the poor student. After a while, Tano calmed down and just lay on the soft belly of her master. General Skywalker was tired after a tiring mission and wanted to rest in bed, under a soft blanket. He was intoxicated by this sweet thought, but a child waiting for consolation from him would not have let him go just like that.  
\- You want me to stay with you for the night, right? - Anakin whispered with a warm smile on his face, stroking the togruta on the lekku with his thumb.  
\- Yeah...  
\- Well, you can't sleep here together. We go to my room. - The Master and the Padawan trudged to the large bed, almost hugging. Anakin lay down under the blanket against the wall and lifting up a warm cloth, gestured Ahsoka to his separate "world" where there is no suffering, no evil, and betrayal. She slowly pressed herself against Skywalker's chest and breathed in his scent tremblingly. Oil... Sky... Stars... Home... It was all in it. Sitting between the pillow and the master's skin Ahsoka thought with a smile: "But he is much warmer than the pillow."


End file.
